Just An Ordinary Day
by Snowstorm xD
Summary: In which TV shows are to be continued, Nico is regarded as a figment of imagination, patience is short, and mood swings happen every few minutes.


**Title:** Just An Ordinary Day

**Summary:** In which TV shows are to be continued, Nico is regarded as a figment of imagination, patience is short, and mood swings happen every few minutes.

**Prompts:**

**1**. We help the helpless that pays us money.

**2**. Yes, of course we awesome brooding people have internal monologues.

**3**. "They call me the best in the city." "Really? You are?" "No."

**4**. Is this when I bash the doors open all badass-like?

**For:** Zadi. [Tzadikim] Really, _really_ sorry it took so long. And gah, I know that I write Nico really crappy, but I felt like your prompts were screaming his name. I couldn't help it. Dx

**Word Count:** 1, 855

**A/N: **This fic is really, really bad. I'm not just saying it. I just couldn't find my inspiration for this. And I've already put off posting it for so long, trying to make it okay, but this is probably the most okay it'll ever be, so. ;_;

* * *

_It was dark._

_A man sat, tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Another sat in front of him from behind a desk. Except he wasn't tied and he held a gun at the other man's face._

"_Tell me the truth, Logan," he snarled. "Or I'll shoot you. We both know I can."_

_Logan tilted his head with a smirk. "We both know you won't until you get an answer out of me, too, Toby."_

_Toby's grip tightened, but otherwise he showed no change from his relaxed posture. "Don't count on that, Logan. My people are digging up all your darkest secrets. And we all know what happens if I stumble on the one I need..."_

_Logan shrugged. "And we all know that you're not going to."_

"_There's one thing I want to know... Why _are_ you a murderer?"_

"_Oh... I wouldn't call it murdering. We simply... help the helpless that pay us money. And we're damn good at it."_

_There was a brief silence, and then:_

"_One thing I've never liked about you... Would be that arrogance of yours." The corners of Toby's lips curled up to a malicious smile. "But I like it now it's clear it'll be your downfall."_

_Logan's eyes flickered to the door and he smiled mockingly. "Lovely last words, they are."_

* * *

"_What did he say to do?"_

"_Get here as soon as possible and stop Toby from killing him."_

"_...In other words, save his ass."_

"_...Yeah."_

"_So I'm guessing this is the moment where we bash the doors open all badass-like?"_

"_Not you, I."_

"_Aw, come on, Keller. You always get to do it!"_

"_That's why I shouldn't stop."_

_Bang._

* * *

My eyes widened, my hands clutching the pillow I was holding, squishing it into an unidentifiable lump.

And then...

_The doors banged open, slamming into the walls of the room. Toby kept Logan at gun point. Keller and Thomson point their guns at Toby._

"_I can kill him just as fast as you can kill me," said Toby quietly._

_Black screen._

Wait, what?

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

...

...?

...!

What the _heck_. Who ends the episode at a scene like that? I threw the pillow at the screen angrily, watching it bounce off harmlessly.

Sigh.

I needed a life.

I also needed to get fit.

Spontaneously deciding that I would go for a walk, I grabbed the house keys and my joggers, making my way to the door.

When I stepped outside, I was immediately met with the peaceful surroundings of a rainforest... The trees loomed over, shading me, and – _I wish_.

Instead, I saw the pollution filled city I lived in, with car filled roads and sign posts. And the only things looming over me were high apartment buildings.

My shoes on and keys in pocket, I began jogging in a slow, comfortable speed on the footpath. Glancing around, I noticed the normal traffic jam, people walking dogs, a guy fighting a weird creature thing, old ladies hobbling by with grocery – _hang on a minute, a guy fighting a weird creature thing?_

I turned my head to the side, staring at the scene before me.

I blinked. One, twice, thrice.

Still there.

I pinched myself.

Still there.

I pinched myself, harder.

_Ow_.

But they were still there.

Was I hallucinating? I must've been. There was no way that something like that would really happen. And no one even seemed to notice them except for me. While I stood there like a wide eyed idiot, the rest of the people in the city continued in the usual hustle-bustle.

Clearly, I was going mad.

But still, no matter how many times I pinched myself or blinked, I had to accept that I saw a guy fighting an ugly, sharp toothed serpent.

The guy was tall, with pale skin that contrasted his dark hair. His brown eyes flashed at the monster as he conjured a group of skeletons out of the ground. They walked creepily towards the creature. It merely flicked them to pieces.

I watched, stunned, as the skeletons reassembled again, beginning to attack like nothing had happened.

_What was going on_?

My eyes widened further when the guy threw a knife that went right into the monster's throat. Then it was gone, and dust was flying with the wind.

_What just happened_?

Seeing the guy about to turn and start walking, I quickly walked towards him, my curiosity getting the better of me.

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V. (First Person)**

You know you're losing the don't-talk-to-me air around you when a tiny girl _pokes_ you.

Which just happened.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. Her eyes were wide as she frantically poked me in the arm. "You're _real_. How are you real? Does that mean that monster thing was real, too? Oh my gawd, I'm hallucinating. Do I belong in a mental hospital? Why? I'm still young!"

Oh great, either a mortal who can see through the mist, or a demigod. Maybe I should just leave her there...

_Don't! That would be a bad thing to do. Are you a bad person?_ asked the nagging angel voice.

**Yes he is**_, _answered the devil's.

_Let him answer that for himself!_ The angel voice retorted.

**Well I highly doubt that leaving her there is so bad. I mean, c'mon, she might not even be a demigod!**

Well... That's true, I thought. And who would know, anyway?

_I would know! She might be the reason for the monster, Nico._

That's true, too. And who am I kidding, Annabeth would guilt trip it out of me in a second.

_That's right! And then you would be labelled a lazy git._

I frowned.

**Come on. Wouldn't she have her own satyr protector then?**

Hm...

_Don't listen to him, Nico! Listen to justice!_

...

**That was lame.**

_You're lame!_

SHUT UP, I roared at them both.

Well, if I do leave her there, there's a chance she'll get chased by some monster and killed and then I'll have a guilty conscience that nags at me and I'll blame myself for the death and since I can't really keep a secret, everyone will know and blame me too and –

Yeah, I can see the cons in leaving her alone.

And yes, of course we awesome brooding people have internal monologues.

"Hey, are you going to speak or just stand there?"

I blinked, and then answered, "Yes, I'm real. Yes, I just fought a monster. No, you're not hallucinating and you're either a mortal who can see through the mist or a demigod."

Her eyes bugged out and her mouth opened, forming words unspoken.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best way to tell her...

Then she laughed. Hysterically.

I felt my ego shrink to the size of a pea. You know you've _really_ lost your badass-ness when a tiny girl _laughs_ at you.

"Haha! That's funny. Wow, maybe you're the one who belongs to a mental hospital..."

I frowned.

"Or maybe you're a figment of my imagination. Hm. I think I'll call you Bob."

"You most definitely cannot call me _Bob_," I protested.

Honestly, do I look like a Bob to you?

Her eyes flashed triumphantly, "Oh, but I _can_! Your name is Bob, la la la la la, You're my pet frog, la la la la la, I found you in a bog, la la la la la, you kinda look like a log! La la la la la..."

...

...

Definitely a demigod, complete with ADHD.

"You're deranged," I told her. "My name is Nico, and I am _not_ figment of your imagination."

She cackled, "Haha, nice try, brain! Think you can pull one on Emma Turner, well, you can't!" Then she _poked her tongue out at me_.

Just being around this person was probably eating my sanity away by the second.

"What are you, five?" I asked, irritated.

"No!" Emma replied, scrunching her nose at me. "I'm fourteen!"

...Really?

"...Really?" I voiced my thought.

"Why, is that hard to believe, Bob? At least I'm not an old man like _you_."

"Don't—"

"_Oh my god_," she stopped, turning to me. "What am I doing? Why am I walking with you? Where are you taking me? _You're a kidnapper aren't you._" The last question came out more like a statement.

I sighed. "I am _not_ a kidnapper. You're the one leading the way here. Look, kid, I wasn't kidding earlier. You're either a mortal that can see through the mist, or a demigod."

Emma stared at me, slowly backing away.

_Damn it, what do I do?_

"You weren't hallucinating earlier when you saw me fighting that," I tried.

"What was that?" Emma asked curiously.

_Yes! Success!_

"It was a monster. Lots of them are attracted to this particular city, so I often have to fight them off," I answered.

"So you're a monster fighter?" she asked, only a bit skeptical now. It was a start.

"Sort of," I reply. "They call me the best in the city."

"Really? You are?" she asked, a tinge of awe in her voice.

"No."

"...Oh. Well, how come no one else saw?"

"There's something called the mist that prevents mortals from seeing the monsters," I explained. "The reason why you could see it was either because you're an abnormal mortal or—"

Emma cut me off, "—a demigod. What do you mean by that?"

I tried to put it in a way so that it wouldn't sound far-fetched.

_Either your mother or father is a Greek god. Congrats!_

_The Greek Gods really exist, and one of them is your parent._

_Well, one night nine months before you were born, a Greek god came down from Olympus..._

_You're half Greek God, half human_.

I sighed. Maybe I should just call Percy or Annabeth...

Emma stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well..." I started. "Um... Do you only have one parent?"

She looked suspicious. "Yes."

"Um, well..."

_It's likely your other one is a Greek god_?

Yeah, I should call Percy and Annabeth.

"It's very hard to explain," I said. "Let's wait until you get home. I need to talk to your parents."

"Parent," Emma corrected. "Why?"

"Because it's extremely complicated." We were turning into a street now, filled with relatively small read brick houses, probably the only ones left in the apartment-filled city.

"...Why shouldn't I think that you're gonna murder me?"

"Because you're not a monster?"

"...So?"

"So?"

"So, you could be an assassin. Like one of those creepy people on television who _act_ okay, but actually they end up being really mean murderers who like kill people everyday and get more money than they need and _ohmygod _how do I know you're not someone like that? You could kill me! I saw you with that monster..."

I sighed. I was getting used to the fact that this girl had mood swings every few minutes.

"Just trust me."

"But I don't know anything about you."

"So?"

"Is this how you normally talk to your kidnap-ees? Because you need to smarten those lines up."

"..."

"..."

"...Hey, Annabeth, this is Nico. I kinda need your help here."


End file.
